Well, duh!
by Chocolatez-z-z
Summary: I’m going to tell you a secret. I like my best friend! Guess what, my best friend’s Neji. Um, is that bad?


**Summary: **I'm going to tell you a secret. I like my best friend! Guess what, my best friend's Neji. Um, is that bad?

-

I groaned as I sat in this ugly, white room. This happened to be, detention. Stupid Neji! If only he took part of the blame, then I wouldn't be stuck in this situation! Three hours of detention? Absurd! Who the hell gives three hours of detention? And in the first day of my junior year, too. Oh joy!

I hung my head from the back rest of my chair, "oh God, why me? Why me?" I whined, not minding the looks I've been receiving by those other dissenters who got sent to detention for God knows how long. Longer than they should, I guess. But all of a sudden, I heard a cool, calm voice of a guy from beside me. "Quit complaining, will you?"

I turned and saw a young man. I didn't know who he was and I didn't bother to know. That chicken shaped head didn't interest me anyway. "What if I don't?" I asked with an insolent grin across my face. He smirked back at me and said, "do a favor for everyone and shut up."

"You think you're so special! Who do you think you are anyway?" I asked with a sneer plastered against my face.

He didn't answer, instead stood up straight and walked out.

-

"I hate you, Neji. I hate you. You're my friend since fifth grade and you still didn't give me enough value! All I wanted you to do is take _part _of the blame and all you did was sit down on that chair of yours, reading that effing book of yours." I ranted, yet I saw his stupid, tranquil face. Asshole.

I stared at him defiantly. "Will you at least listen to me while I'm ranting?"

"Hn." He answered, an unknown expression on his face. I scowled deeply at him. Why was he my best friend in the first place? There were Sakura, or Ino, or maybe Hinata! I could have a normal bunch of girl friends by my side like any other girl should do. But nooo, I have to cope with this obnoxious jerk.

But I love the goober anyway. He was my best friend after all.

"So, my cousin wants you to help her bake cookies." He abruptly said, not taking his eyes off the road before us. I grinned, "why? Did she realize my natural, perfected talent in Home Economics?"

As I said that, he stopped from his tracks and stared at me in a weird way. I wondered why. My questions were answered when he suddenly smirked. "Actually, she just wanted to know if you have a chance in cooking. You tried cooking pasta last week, didn't you?"

I nodded.

"Well, she wants you to bake instead." He paused and by that pause, I knew he was going to say something that I won't eventually like. "_I_ think she's just trying to get you away from the stove."

I raised a brow and flicked my heavy book bag from my shoulder. Seriously, my shoulder blades hurt whenever my bag got heavy. Anyway, I decided to ask him to continue the conversation. "Why might that be?"

"You might set the kitchen on fire again."

"What do you mean 'again'? I never did that!" I argued.

He laughed heartily, "oh come on, Tenten. Even _I _know how to fix pasta."

"I _do _know how to! What makes you think I can't?"

"Like frying the pasta?"

I blushed by my fury. "I just thought that it was the pork for the sauce." I excused but I know that I was stupid back then. But I was newbie! I never knew how to cook. I mean hello, why was take-out even invented? However, the smile on his face made me even more disappointed.

"You don't fry the pork for pasta, Tenten."

I blushed intensely. So my final conclusion, RUN AWAY! "I'll go ahead to your house, Neji. Boy, oh boy, oh boy! I'm soooo anxious to bake cookies. See 'ya!" I walked swiftly, trying to ignore the 'I-win-again-I-always-do-and-you-know-that' look that I know, bore to my back. Man, if only I didn't love him, then I would've shoved a stick down his stuffy throat!

-

"YEAH! I did it." I cheered as the oven made that _Ding! _Sound.

"… P-please tell me you didn't forget anything t-this time."

I smiled blissfully. "Of course."

"D-did you remember to mix the ingredients?"

"Yeah." 

"D-did you remember to put in _all _the ingredients?"

"Yeah."

"Two Eggs?"

"WHAT EGGS?!" I shrieked with a horrified look upon my face. She, however, blushed furiously. "I-I meant t-the f-f-food, T-Tenten-chan."

"Oh right. Yeah. I did beat the two eggs."

But as I said that, Neji entered the kitchen. "WHAT EGGS?!" He shouted.

"Idiot! She meant the food. From chickens. Don't be green-minded!" Said by the sacred girl. Hehe.

"T-The Flour?"

I grinned broadly. "Of course!"

"W-water?"

"Yes."

"S-sugar?"

"…"

"…"

"You know I've heard that Sugar makes your body weak and you can eventually die! It's full of excessive calories and cholesterol. It may block your arteries and that may cause higher possibility of heart attack! Also, I've heard cookies taste better when it's bitter."

Neji slapped his forehead. "What an idiot," he mumbled. That of course, made him deserve a bonk on the head.

"M-Maybe we should try this s-some other time. O-our ingredients are almost g-gone now."

I sighed, ashamed of myself, how could I have tried baking eighteen times and still with no avail? I have to admit, I'm really pathetic when it comes to house chores.

-

The next day, at the cafeteria…

As I heard that loud squealing voice of my blonde friend, I grabbed her homework and decided to copy it on my notebook.

"OH MY GOD! Look at that guy over there. He's soo cute!" Ino said as she shook the person beside her, Sakura. Sakura replied, a bored expression slightly evident on her face. "Yeah, whatever."

Hinata giggled and looked over me. "H-haven't done h-homework last night?"

I nodded. "There's something bothering me that kept me from doing it."

"Oh. T-The usual?"

I rolled her eyes. "Sadly, yes."

With a frown, Hinata sighed. "I just hope it would work out fine."

"Nah. Impossible."

"Oh?"

I laughed, hoping that she wouldn't see through me. I was never really the girl who expressed her emotions freely. "They're really going to fix the divorce now."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Naw, I'm actually happy that they decided to do so. Each passing day only made them hate each other more." I laughed the topic off. "Hey, Ino, what's this word?" I asked, lying that I couldn't read the word on her homework.

I was relieved when Hinata finally talked to Sakura. I never really liked… talking about my family.

-

Normal POV 

Meanwhile…

Neji walked home with a sleepy look on his face. He just wanted to sleep as soon as he got back home. Just thinking of his glorified bed made him drowsier. In no time, he was indeed, in front of their house.

As he entered, he noticed his Uncle, sitting on the couch with a troubled expression.

As he heard the door click, he turned his attention to his nephew. "Neji… I've…" He seemed to be lost with words, he sighed, defeated.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"Neji," he started. "You do know how your best friend, Tenten, had family issues."

"Yes."

"You also know that Tenten's mother recurrently attempted to commit suicide, right?" Hiashi asked, afterwards drank from his cup of coffee. He sipped on it, and Neji knew it meant he was trying to calm himself.

"Y-yes." He replied, already wondering what was going on.

"Well…" He stared at Neji with a worried façade that Neji didn't recognize before. "She… succeeded this time."

-

**A/n: **Yeah I know. I kinda made too many time skips. But not really in the mood to be descriptive.

It may seem familiar for… I don't know, some of you. I hope you liked it.


End file.
